


An Hour And A Half

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: At this point, I think I’m going to end up doing trans/FtM reader insert fic for all the Queen boys, solely because I can lol.That said, please enjoy this very NSFW one with Brian, reader, a pros and cons list, mention of the fable of the turtle and the hare, and a luckily sturdy storage crate of clothing.
Relationships: brian may/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	An Hour And A Half

“Please don’t stop.” 

You were bent over what, in the dim light backstage, appeared to be a crate of clothing. But honestly, that was the least of your concerns for the moment. 

One happy preoccupation, rather than concern, was with Brian. For his part, he had adorably not stopped blushing since the two of you had started fucking over said crate. 

The actual concern was that the rest of the crew and band would be back from their break (or ‘the running of the bulls’ as Crystal affectionately called it) before you were done. 

And you didn’t want to be done any time soon. 

\---

It wasn’t something either of you had intended on starting, once mention of a break had come up during rehearsal. In fact, what started it was a pros and cons list. 

“Pro: I don’t have to listen to you start us in too fast anymore,” Brian said, pushing at Roger’s legs with his foot. They were haphazardly sharing another crate as a foot rest, but it seemed it might go flying soon. 

Roger nodded. “And a pro that I don’t have to listen to you play so slowly that an arthritic turtle could outpace you.” 

“Pro: I wouldn’t have to listen to you two have the same fucking argument for the fifth time in a row,” Freddie added. 

“We wouldn’t be having this argument if someone would just speed up,” Roger spat. “Honestly, who are you waiting for? It feels like you’re lagging behind waiting for someone to catch up. But who? The turtle, the hare? Because let me tell you, if you are, the whole fucking forest has already sprinted past you, down the road, to be shot by the hunter waiting in the brush-” 

“That’s enough, I think,” Brian interrupted with a roll of his eyes. 

“Oh do you think? Do you? Because I can tell you what I think- “

“Roger!” Crystal crowed. “Enough! No blood on the backstage floor, or I’ll make you both clean it up.” 

“Thought that was your job,” Roger grinned. 

“You only wish you could pay me enough for that,” Crystal said. “Come on, up and out. Taking an hour to run off this energy won’t fuck up the schedule anymore than a brawl would.” 

“We wouldn’t brawl,” Brian scoffed. 

“No, you smart-asses would find something else to call it by, but a horse is a horse even if you put it in a dress, so don’t argue with me for once,” Crystal said. 

“I think time away from each other might be good,” John offered. “A nap for Roger, Freddie can come shopping with me, Brian can do...whatever it is he wants?” 

“Don’t know how you know I need a nap,” Roger grumbled. 

“I have a child, Rog,” John said. “That’s how I know.” 

Roger gave a shocked scoff, and looked over to you. “Can you believe him? That’s how he talks to me, of all people!” 

“I think maybe that four in the morning Scrabble tournament was a bad idea,” you said softly. 

“I...” Roger muttered wordlessly, but nodded. “Fine. Maybe you’re right. But I won’t enjoy this nap, mark that.” 

“You should though, how often to you actually get a chance for anything resembling decent sleep during a tour?” you asked. 

He smiled, and shook his head. “Stop being right about things! I’m trying to be mad.” 

“Go lay down and sleep and be mad in your dreams,” you laughed. “I’ll look after this one.” 

“I don’t need looking after,” Brian mumbled, but smiled at your hand on his shoulder. 

“And the rest of you have fun making sure Freddie and John don’t buy out the town!” 

“It’s one electronics store,” John said. “That’s all.” 

“Ah, my apologies. So Freddie will be there to ensure you don’t buy out the entire store on your own, got it.” 

Crystal was already at the door outside, his jacket and sunglasses on. “Get a move on! We’ve got an hour, hour and a half to spend, give or take a few minutes. And when we’re back, let’s see if we can’t do better to resist the urge to kill each other, alright?” 

“No promises,” Brian called as they left, but he smiled all the same. “Sorry about that, Y/N. This can’t be what you imagined when you asked to join me for a tour. Not very glamorous, is it?” 

“Less arguing than I figured, actually,” you replied, and kissed his cheek. “The way the four of you talk sometimes about tour, I presumed I’d be pulling apart fighting cats! You’re all much tamer than you make it seem.” 

“Well, we aren’t animals,” he laughed. “We only act like it from time to time.” 

“Give yourselves more credit,” you said. “You’re all very well behaved, well trained!” 

“That’s the best compliment I think we’ve gotten all tour,” he said. “Though I don’t know that the rest of the crew would agree with you.” 

You waved away his words. “I’m sure they would, after they cool down from what just happened. Speaking of, what do you want to do for an hour?” 

“I honestly don’t know,” he replied. “Don’t really want to go out and wander anywhere; we did enough of that last night.” 

That late night walk had been how you’d both ended up being awake to join the early morning Scrabble tournament, which had been fiercely ongoing by the time you’d made it back to the hotel. 

“And despite that, I’m not actually that tired,” he continued. “Is it weird that making that pros and cons list was almost approaching fun?” 

“Could be the stress of that argument doing a number on you,” you replied. “We could relieve that stress...while they’re gone...” 

He stared at you, shocked. “You insist we lock the cat out at home, when we’re in bed. Now you want me to what, fuck you right here?” 

“Well, not right here exactly,” you answered. “I don’t think that folding chair you’re in is sturdy enough for it, honestly.” 

“That’s a fair point,” he said, and stood out of it, slipping his shoes back on. “Where, then?” 

“The green room is open and empty,” you replied. “And I’m sure we could hear the door opening if they happened to get back early.” 

He shook his head, but took you by the hand to lead you to the room. “I would never have thought I’d hear something like this from you. That shy, sweet man I met, who could barely say two words to me at first-” 

“In my defense, we were in a pub, and I was very drunk,” you interrupted. “I couldn’t say two words to anyone that night that were comprehensible. Also, you were extra handsome that night, and I get very nervous around extra handsome men.” 

“You seem to do alright now,” Brian laughed as he pulled you into the room, and swung you into his arms. “You’ve seen through that facade.” 

“No, I’ve just had more practice in spending every day with a handsome man,” you said. “You got my tongue back in working order.” 

“You and your tongue,” he smirked. “Are you going to be quiet then, if we do this? Just in case any of them come back early?” 

“No promises,” you smiled, and gasped as he gently bent you over one of the crates, pressing kisses to the back of your neck. 

“What is your game plan exactly if they do interrupt us?” he asked, his hands resting at your hips. 

“...I mean, if you reach a leg out, I think you could kick the door shut without having to stop,” you said, giggling as he gently dropped onto your back, laughing. 

“That’s it?! That’s not a plan,” he said. His hips rutted gently against yours, and if there had been room you would have already been working to get your trousers off. “You’ll have to convince me with something a bit better than that.” 

“Oh really? Or what?” 

“Or I’ll stop, and you’ll have to wait the whole concert before we can continue,” he replied. “And if we go out afterwards, I suppose you’ll have to wait through that as well.” 

“That is utterly cruel,” you giggled. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Wouldn’t I?” he asked. “Wasn’t Roger just bitching about how slow I can go, when I want to? Taking my my time, not in any sort of rush...” 

“Hush and get your trousers down before I rip them off,” you laughed. “Tell you what, if they come back too soon, I’ll be the one to go running out all a mess, and I’ll make something up so they don’t come looking for you until you’re put back together. How about that?” 

“That works,” he said, and stood up, unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them down just enough so he could free his half-hard cock. He watched as you fought with your own, then finally grabbed your hand. 

“Can I offer a suggestion, out of love?” 

You nodded. 

“I know you’re excited, but they’ll come off a lot easier if you take your shoes off first.” 

You sat on the crate and blushed as you pulled off your shoes. “Thank you. I swear you aren’t dating the biggest moron on the planet, it just looks like it sometimes.” 

“Be nice to yourself,” he scolded softly. “I think you’re as nervous as I am about this.” 

“I mean, I really don’t want to get caught,” you admitted. “But this has also been on my bucket list of places to fuck you since we met, and what are the chances we’ll get another time to try for it, you know?” 

“Backstage?” he pondered. “I’m going to guess that isn’t the most exotic place you’ve got on that list.” 

“One of the more daring,” you said. “Though in my original idea, everyone was here, and we were hidden away in a locked room.” 

He shook his head, and ran a hand through your hair as you dropped to your knees and took his cock in your mouth. “I think I’d like to hear the rest of that list sometime. We could see how much we could cross off yet for this tour.” 

There was really no other way to respond with your mouth preoccupied, so you took him down as deep as you could manage to agree with his idea. 

He let out the most gorgeous whimper, and you could feel his legs shake as you held onto the back of his thighs. 

It was a swift set of motions that had his cock out of your mouth, you on your feet, then bent back over the crate, his hand slipping off your underwear. 

“You know it’ll hurt your back if we stay like this, right?” you asked quickly. “I’m not opposed to staying here, but it might be easier to lean me against something higher up.” 

“I don’t want to wait that long,” he whined. 

“You have to wait anyway while I find a condom,” you said. “And I don’t want you hurting yourself fucking me.” 

“Compromise,” he said, watching as you leaned over the crate to where you had tossed your bag, and rifled through it for a condom. “We start here, and I’ll say if I need to move.” 

“But you don’t ever tell me when you’re hurting or sick, is the issue,” you protested sweetly. “You promise to say if your back is hurting after a few minutes like this?” 

“I do!” 

You pressed your hips and ass back against his cock, with just enough pressure to make him hiss. “You mean it?” 

He took the condom from you as you handed it back to him, and nodded. 

“Was that a yes I heard?” 

You moved your hips back again, ever so slowly, and he whined. 

“Yes, that was a yes, fucking hell yes.” 

He moved away from you for a moment, only to reach over and find the small bottle of lube in your bag. “I know I made fun of you for carrying this everywhere-” 

“See? Wisdom,” you said. “The smart man always has lube on him, especially when traveling with his boyfriend. That, and it has made decent hair gel in a desperate pinch...” 

He laughed and shook his head as he worked, putting the condom on and opening the lube. “Do I even want to know that story?” 

“In my defense, my hair would have looked horrible that day had I not done something,” you replied. “Couldn’t help that was all I had with me!” 

He slipped slowly inside of you. “I love you, you know that?” 

You leaned back and twisted your head as best you could to kiss him. “I do. And I love you too. Even if we get caught.” 

He thrust too slowly for your liking, but you knew he was doing it purposefully. He liked making you squirm on his cock, liked saving any faster, harder movement for when you were practically begging for it. 

“You know we only have the hour left, right?” you asked, trying not to moan too loudly as he stopped moving inside of you. 

“I know,” he teased. “Do you think you could last, if I kept this up for an hour? This slow?” 

“You are killing me, you know that?” you murmured. “If only Roger knew what else you do slowly...” 

He burst out into giggles, and paired it with a sharp snap of his hips.

You couldn’t stay quiet at that, and he leaned back over you to gently wrap a hand over your mouth. 

“What happened to staying quiet?” 

You pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand, then hissed as he removed his hand. “You could put that somewhere else, you know?” 

It wasn’t full on breathplay that you had played with yet, just his hand resting on your throat while you fucked, but it set you off in a way like no other. And now, paired with the clandestine nature of fucking backstage? It was even better. 

You heard a hiss in pain just slightly as he sped up, and you tried to peek around. 

“We can move to a different spot, and you said you’d tell me-” 

He cut you off with faster thrusts, and pressed kisses to the back of your neck. 

“You really want me to make us move now? I’d have to stop for that.” 

“Please don’t stop,” you moaned, forgetting any ideas about ‘quiet.’ 

“What if they came in right now,” he said, and you smirked at the image. “And saw us like this. Would you stop?” 

You shook your head. “Let them watch.” 

“Fucking christ.” 

It was half a groan, half a whine as he came hard, as deep inside of you as he could get, hands trying to hold onto you at every spot he could reach. 

Before you could move, he started to thrust again, even though he whimpered from the sensitivity. 

“You don’t have to-” you tried, cutting yourself off with a moan. You knew what he was trying to do, because you knew how much he hated coming before you’d had a chance to first. It was sweet and gentlemanly, but a peek at your watch made you very aware of the time and that you might have to wait until after the show. 

But he was ever stubborn, and there was just enough room with how you were resting on the crate for him to get his hand to your cock, working it in time with his movements, and that was enough, especially as you heard the sound of the door to the venue opening.

You moaned into his other hand as it slapped over your mouth, and ground your hips back against his, fighting back the urge to be louder, to shout his name, to beg him to fuck you harder through your orgasm. 

He slipped out of you as you came back down, and giggled at your shaking legs. “We should do this more often.” 

“Maybe close the door next time.” 

You both jumped, and turned to see Freddie, waving happily. “Sorry to interrupt. Just a piece of advice, from my own experience. That, and please remember to wipe that crate down, if necessary. You kids have fun!” 

You knew Freddie didn’t judge, but even so, you didn’t think you could blush any harder as he shut the door and left the two of you alone in the room, half naked and still high on the adrenaline of the experience. 

“Next time,” Brian said, as he cleaned himself up. “A closed door. With a lock.” 

“I was thinking about our garden at home for another time,” you admitted. “Does that mean I have to take it off the list?” 

“No,” he smiled. “But we are going to make sure we don’t have anyone stopping by first.” 

You nodded, and took the towel he offered for you out of his own bag, tucked into the corner of the room. “Don’t you need this for the show?” 

“Freddie always has extras,” Brian said. “I’ll steal one of his.” 

“He’s probably already got you one set aside, doesn’t he?” 

Brian nodded. “Since he caught us, I’m going to guess yes. He knows I wouldn’t just grab anything for you to clean up with.” 

“Such a gentleman,” you grinned. 

He bowed, and you had to laugh at the picture: still naked from the waist down, cock out. 

“Now, I do have to ask,” you said. “Will you be a gentleman enough to fuck me in a bar after the show?” 

It was his turn to laugh, as he dressed and watched you do the same. “Eager to cross off a few more spots on that list?” 

“Might be, a little bit,” you replied as you walked over to him and kissed him softly. “Are you?” 

He nodded. “Even if we get caught again. Though hopefully, only by Freddie. Out of all the people I trust to catch us in the act, he’s the one I’m most comfortable with. I don’t know if that’s weird...” 

“Considering the topic,” you said. “I don’t think there’s a ‘weird’ criteria, honestly. Ready to go back out and speed up a bit for Roger?” 

“We’ll see,” he said with a smile. “No-” 

“Promises,” you giggled, and followed him back out of the green room. “I know.” 


End file.
